


happy to do that anytime

by albarchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Drunk Veronica, F/M, Prom Night, little barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albarchie/pseuds/albarchie
Summary: Riverdale High's senior prom is finally here. Archie cannot stop thinking about betty. He tried, but its impossible. Memories come flooding back to both betty and archie, making them think about their past and their future. But after prom, at cheryl's after party, the game 7 minutes in heaven is played. The bottle lands on a familiar person.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	1. we'll go together

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! I wrote this fic, but I didn't know if i wanted to publish it, but here I am. I hope you guys like it!

Archie was almost ready when he heard his phone go off.

**Be there in 5 archiekins ;) -V**

**Okay ron :) -A**

The red headed boy glanced out his window to find the girl next door, doing her makeup, and Jughead on his laptop. Archie walked over to the mirror. He was wearing a black suit, fitted around his body, with a red tie to go along with veronica’s bright red dress. Veronica had picked everything out - the suit, the tie - he offered to pay but she had simply replied with “it's my treat archiekins”. Archie didn't even ask her to prom. It all just happened and he went along with it.

Archie walked outside his house and looked over at the house next door. He had done this many times before when he was younger. Walking over to betty’s to play with toys or read comic books with her. It was like a second home to him. Until they started to get older and Alice was becoming more strict with Archie being in her room, but they still remained best friends. Nothing could ever change that.

As if on cue, Betty and Jughead walked out of the house. He quickly admired her from afar. She was wearing a light pink gown, with silver heels to match her necklace. Her hair fell down to her shoulders, escaping her iconic ponytail for one special night. Veronica pulled up in the limo she had gotten. Archie greeted Betty and Jughead with a smile, maybe staring for a second too long at betty. They got in the limo, and Archie looked down at his shoes, not knowing where his eyes would go if he lifted them up. He heard veronica talking, but all he could think about was a certain night, three years ago.

“It's about following your heart, right? What does your heart say?”

_Though he didn't know what his heart was trying to tell him._

“Is that so impossible to imagine?”

_No, it wasn't, in fact he had always imagined it since he was a kid, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He was scared._

“I'm not going to ask what you did with Veronica at Cheryl’s. But I'm asking you now, right now, if you love me archie. Or even like me?”

“Of course I love you betty. But I can’t give you the answer you want. You are so perfect. I've never been good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you.”

_And that was the truth. Their friendship was perfect. He didn't want to ruin that. She deserved better than him. She deserved more than him._

“Right, Archie.” He snapped back to reality and looked up. First at Betty, then at veronica. “Sorry, what did you say?” Veronica shot him a look. “I said, since this is our last dance, we have to have fun. We need to relax and let go. It's our last chance to do something big all together.” Archie smiled, “right ron.”

***

Betty had been looking forward to this night for as long as she could remember. She just thought it would be different. Betty had gotten ready, smiled for her mom and her boyfriend, and got into the limo. She just didn't think it would be hard seeing _him_. In the limo, she quickly zoned out, looking at the window. Just for a brief second.

“I think this is the first time I have seen you with your hair down.” 6th grade Archie said at the last day of school dance. “My mom made me wear it down. Does it look weird?” she asked as she tangled with a strand. “No, I like it, it's cool.” he replied. They were dancing in their school gym, Betty wearing a light blue dress, and Archie wearing a suit his mom made him put on.

“I wonder what it will be like in high school.” Betty said to archie. “Wonder what what will be like?” he replied. “Prom.” Betty was always scared of high school, being grown up. She wanted to stay a kid forever so she could spend more time playing with archie. “It will be fun, we will go together.” Betty remembered these words and kept them close to her heart. That night she went home and wrote in her diary about them.

Betty starts to tear up as the memory fades away, because all it is is a memory. She could have read more about that night if she hadn't burned her diaries. She wonders what it would feel like to take Archie Andrews, her best friend, to her senior prom. Who was she kidding? Her boyfriend was sitting right next to her, and on the other side of her, _his_ girlfriend. She reminds herself of the moment in Archie's garage, where they weren't thinking about Veronica or Jughead. Where they didn't care about anything else around them. All they cared about was the fact that what they were doing felt _right._

She quickly shakes the thought and listens to the conversation. “Reggie said that he is bringing an extra something for the punch. Tonights going to be so fun guys!” Veronica said a little too excitedly. “So B, I heard you were on the prom committee, how does the school look?” “Uh, it looks great, very decorated.” Even though, while she was setting up the decorations yesterday, every time she saw something red she thought of a certain red haired boy.

***

They pull up to the school and walk in together. Jughead was the first to speak. “You did a great job betty, it looks nice.” Betty smiles at him. “Thanks jug.” Veronica immediately spots Reggie and heads over to get some punch and comes back with four red cups. “I'm not taking no for an answer, you have to drink with me.” Archie smiles, “Can't argue with that.” Betty laughs and says, “here’s to senior prom.”

They all drink from their cups as they dance and talk with their peers. Veronica seems to be on her 4th cup, which seems like she is sticking true to the “letting go” attitude. Veronica dances with Archie and feels really dizzy, but she ignores it. She is almost done with her 5th cup and slurs “I think I need to… go to the bathroom.” She looks a little pale, but Archie knows that she can handle herself. “Okay ronnie.” He let's her go.

Archie knows that he shouldn't do it. But he wants to. He has to. He quickly runs up to the stage and grabs the microphone. “Uh, hi guys. I just wanted to share a song I wrote, uh, I wrote it about someone special.”

***

Betty hears the familiar voice and looks up. Right into his eyes. Betty and Jughead were dancing to the slow-ish song that was playing before the interruption. Jughead keeps his arms around her, while Betty looks over his shoulder at her best friend. As soon as she hears the first cord on the guitar, she starts to tear up. She fights back the tears as she listens.

_Cause you make me_

_Wanna be stronger than I am_

_And maybe I’m reaching,_

_Misplacing a feeling_

_There's no way to know but to try_

_So give me tonight_

Betty has her head over Jughead's shoulder, but keeps eye contact with archie. She wonders if Veronica is hearing this, but remembers seeing her leave to go to the bathroom a few moments before. Of course he would do this. When she is gone.

_I don't know much_

_But I know these feelings, right_

_So give me tonight_

_If you carry the torch_

_I’ll follow the light_

_I’ll follow the light_

Betty watches him as the crowd applauses, even jughead. “I didn't know that he still wrote music,” he says. Betty soon realises that Jughead didn’t analyze the words like Betty had. “I guess something inspired him.” he finishes. “I guess so.” She fakes a smile.

The DJ starts playing music again and Betty heads to the snack table to get a cupcake. She sees Veronica walk up to her. She can quickly tell that she is drunk. “So I heard that archie performed, without me, while I was in the bathroom. Was it slow and boooring?” She held out that syllable for too long. Betty laughed, “V, are you drunk?” Veronica replied “I am simply having fun.” Veronica wonders off to find Cheryl and Toni.

Betty sighs and feels a tap on her shoulder, and turns around hoping to see a redheaded boy. “Hey.” Jughead said. “Oh hey jughead.” Betty replied, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice. “So, uh, Charles just texted me. Someone else got another tape.” he said. “Wow. Did he have any idea who it was? Should we go-” “No no no. You stay here and have fun at your last dance. I'll handle this. If that's okay.” “Yeah go ahead, save riverdale.” She said with a smile. She kissed him goodbye and he left.

Maybe she was a little hurt by the fact that she was left by her boyfriend on prom night. But something else was on her mind. _Him. The song_. She looked around the gym to see Veronica with Archie, Cheryl, Toni, Reggie, and Fangs. Kevin walked up to her. “Hey Betty.” Betty smiled. “Kev! I haven't seen you much tonight.” “Yeah because you have been in your own world with him.” Betty tenses up. “With- What?” “With Jughead. The one who has been practically attached to your hip all night. Who else betty?” Betty laughs nervously and smiles at Kevin. “Yeah, he actually, uh left. There were some tapes-” “He left you?” Kevin interrupted. “It's fine Kev. We were about to go to Cheryl's party anyway, I had my time at prom with him.”

They walk over to the rest of the group. Cheryl announces that the limo leaves in five minutes back to thorn hill for an after party. In the limo, Betty sits down next to Kevin. Her phone goes off and she sees a text from Jughead.

**I’ll be home late, more tapes to go through. Have fun, Love you. - J**

**Okay, good luck, love you. -B**

She did love Jughead. It's not like she didn't, she just didn't exactly know if she loved someone else more.

***

On their way to the after party, Archie couldn't stop thinking about her. He glanced up at her, and she was typing something on her phone. Probably to Jughead, why wasn't he here? Cheryl and Veronica were talking about their own dresses when he noticed that Veronica smelled heavily of alcohol beside him. She rests her head on his shoulder. “Are you drunk, ron?” he asks. “Maybe archiekins, but I'm having fun.” He noticed that the others were drunk too, but not as drunk as Veronica. Maybe not Betty, he hasn't talked to her since the song.

They arrive at thorn hill as they all go in and sit down at the couches. Archie and Betty have to help Veronica in, but she says she is “totallyyyy fiiiiiine”. Betty and Archie share a laugh and plop her on a sofa. Cheryl speaks. “In honor of every after party I have hosted, we shall play seven minutes in heaven one last time. And you have to go in. You don't have to do anything, just have fun and talk.” She says in a bubbly way. “Any votes for the first person to go in?” Reggie speaks up. “Archie!” Archie glances at Betty, then to veronica. She is really drunk, almost passed out. “I for one, second that.” Cheryl says, smiling and eyeing betty. Cheryl spins the bottle. Archie's mind travels back to sophomore year.

_“It's clearly pointing to… the new girl. This should be fun.”_

_He wonders what would have happened that night if it landed on someone different._

The bottle spins as everyone around them is watching it. Of course it lands on her. The one person he would actually want to have a conversation with. He glances at betty. “Well well well, if it isn't Betty cooper. The bottle finally picked you.” Cheryl smirks. “I don't think-” Betty starts, but is soon interrupted by veronica. “Go, B. You guys are best friends, catch up before we all have to leave.” Cheryl is already scooping Betty up and pushing her towards the closet. Archie follows. They both enter the closet, followed by a “have fun guys” from Cheryl.

“So, uh, why isn't Jughead here.” he asks, looking down at his shoes.

“Uh, he went with charles. More videotapes.” she replied, glancing at his eyes.

“Oh.” he said.

“Why? Why did you play the song? She asks.

He looks up at her. “Because I wanted to. I had to. I did it because I-” he stops himself.

“Because you…” She replies, keeping eye contact.

“It's because I'm in love with you betty. And I can't help it, yes we feel safe with each other but I need you to know how much I care about you. And, gosh, I am so stupid for not realizing it earlier. You have always been there for me. Whenever I was at my worst there was always you. I love you, Betty Cooper.”

“Arch, I-” she is interrupted by Archie grabbing her face. Their lips meet again, and Archie knows this is good. This is her. This is right.

***

Betty was lost in the kiss. She lifted her arm up to his neck, bringing them closer. She wasn’t thinking about her classmates outside. She just thought of _him_. Her best friend. The only person who could make her feel most herself. As much as it hurt her, she forces herself to pull away. “We can’t do this again.” She cries. “Not while we are in relationships.” “I love Jughead, arch. I don’t want to hurt him.” Archie looks deep into her eyes. “But what do _you_ want betty? What does your heart say?” Archie asks, now holding her hands. Betty closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

_“But then, what has this all been about?”_

_“I don’t know. I don’t know. Maybe because everything’s changing in the next few weeks. And you and I feel safe with each other. We always have. I don’t know.”_

_She was right. They did feel safe with each other. But deep down in her heart she knows that he will always be there._

_“I’m here for you, Betty. I always have been.”_

_“Yeah you have, haven't you?”_

_He has._

“It says…you”. They both pull away at the sound of the knock at the door. “Knock knock! 7 minutes are up. Come out you two.” Betty and Archie slowly walk out, trying to smile and hide their guilt. Betty immediately sees Veronica passed out on the couch. At least she didn’t have to confront her. Everyone else was talking with each other, none of them really paying attention to Betty and Archie. “We are about to play never have I ever.” Betty receives a look from Kevin, one saying “ _did you ride the ginger stallion?”_ She gives him a look and rolls her eyes.

They have fun for the rest of the party, they talk with other people, until most people are gone. Cheryl walks up to Betty and Archie and says, “I think Veronica should crash here, she is pretty wasted.” Betty agrees. V totally will regret this tomorrow. “Thanks Cheryl.” Archie replies. Cheryl walks back to toni. Archie turns to betty. “Want a ride?” Betty knows that Jughead is working late and she also knows that she does want a ride. “Sure.” He walks her out to his truck and opens the door for her. He gets in on the other side. “So… how was your prom night. Betty cooper?” he asks in a positive tone. Betty smiles. “It got better when we were together.” She giggles, “Do you remember when-“ “When I told you in sixth grade that we would go to prom together?” Archie interrupted. “Yeah.” She replied. “Well, we still did go together, just not together.” They laughed. Archie started to drive, and Betty put her hand on his shoulder. “Can we stop at pops for a quick milkshake?” Betty says, not wanting this night to end. “Of course.”

***

Archie and Betty walked into pops, and they sat at their booth. They ordered their milkshakes, vanilla for betty and strawberry for archie. Archie cannot stop staring at her. “What?” she said. “I just wanted to tell you, that night, when I said that I couldn’t give you the answer you wanted, it was because I didn’t want to ruin us. I didn’t want to make a mistake and ruin our friendship. But I know now, that it’s you. It’s always been you. Ever since I moved in next door, ever since you helped me learn to read. I love you betty.”

“I don't want to hurt them. But I have never been so sure of this, right now, us. I love you too arch.” They smile. They finish their milkshakes and walk to the car. As soon as they're in, Archie says, “I’m going to end things with veronica. But I know it will be hard for you to end things with him, but i’ll wait for you.” Betty looks over at him. She stares at him, knowing that it’s true, he will wait. She can see it in his eyes. “Thank you.” She leans over and kisses him deeply. Archie kisses her back, passionately. He doesn’t want this to ever end. Betty was the first to pull away. Archie smiles, and drives her home.


	2. night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is here! thank you guys for the support! i love you all!

If Betty Cooper regrets one thing in her life, it's the fact that she burned her diaries. Even though she remembers every single moment she has spent with archie, it still was a stupid thing to do. She opens up the only diary she has left. Sophomore year.

_ December 18th, 2018 _

_ Dear diary, _

_ Kevin hosted this secret santa thing today, and I got the best gift ever. Archie got me this old read along record that we used to listen to when we were little kids. I remember that day, we listened to so many records, we were so happy, so young.  _

Betty smiles at the entry. She still can't believe that after all these years, most of the entries were about Archie. She thinks back to a moment, a couple days after that.

_ “Betty, listen to me. This is the part where we end this. Where we save Mr. Svenson and stop the black hood tonight. But I need you with me. I can’t do this alone. Tomorrow we’re gonna wake up and everything is gonna go back to how it was, but right now I need you with me. I need Betty Cooper.” _

_ “Arch.” _

_ “Get in the coffin or I shoot her in the head.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

That night was the first time that Betty realized that Archie will always be there for her, no matter what, there would always be him. When they kissed that night, Betty felt comforted and reassured that there is still a part of her heart reserved for him. And just like he had said, the next day everything went back to normal, he was with veronica. Her thoughts are interrupted when she gets a text.

**Walk me to school? ;) -A**

**Be out in a few. :) -B**

Betty walked downstairs to find her mother and Jellybean eating breakfast. “Honey, come sit and eat breakfast with us. Where is Jughead?” Alice said, pouring some syrup on her pancakes. “He left early to go over some tapes with Charles, they might have a new lead.” Betty said. “Well I made some pancakes, do you want any?” Alice replied. “I uh, think I will skip breakfast today mom, I'm walking to school with archie.” Betty said, making her way toward the door. “Have a good day honey.”

Betty slid out her front door and walked over to Archie’s house, where he was coming out. “Hey arch.” Betty smiled. “Hey betty.” They walked to school like normal, talking about the past few days following prom. “I just wanted to tell you, I'm gonna do it today. After school, I'm breaking up with veronica.” he looked over at her. She looked up at him. “I can’t do it right now, not yet. He is too focused on the tapes and his story for Iowa.” “And that is okay. I will wait for you. I'm not going to let you go again.” Betty looks around. She leans up and kisses him, only for a few seconds. They smile and walk the rest of the way.

***

Archie walks into the student lounge, smiling. Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, Toni, and Kevin are sitting down. Veronica walks up to him. “What has got you smiling archiekins?” He laughs, avoiding eye contact. “Today is just a good day I guess.” He blurts out and sits down. Veronica moves on to talking about Cheryl’s outfit, and he notices jughead is on his laptop. He glances at betty. Betty looks up from her shoes. Right into his eyes. Archie smiles, innocently, of course. Betty blushes and looks away.

After school, he brought Veronica into the music room. “Is this what I think it is archiekins?” veronica said with a smirk. “Oh, no ronnie no. I wanted to talk to you.” Her face falls. “What is it?” “Ronnie, we have been drifting apart lately, I don't think that we should continue this, it doesn't feel right anymore.” Veronica is shocked. Well, maybe not as much. She always knew that it would end, just not this soon. “Is there someone else?” Stupid question. If there were someone else she knew exactly who it would be. He hesitates, then says “No, no of course not.” He wanted to tell her, but she would want to tell jughead. “So it's really just, over?” Veronica said with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry ronnie.” he didn't want to hurt her. He was breaking her heart by following his. “Me too, archie. But a little part of me always knew that this would come. I mean, we’re going to be separated soon. You will always be my first love archie.” She hugs him and walks out. 

He walks home from school, the breakup went much better than he had expected it to go. He thought about how Betty would soon be going to yale. He and Betty have never been separated except when he went to juvie last year. They have always been neighbors, she was always there.

_ “I'm archie.” _

_ “I'm elizabeth” _

_ “Eli- za” he tried to sound out, but it was hard for five year old archie. _

_ “Betty? Is that easier for you to say?” she laughed. _

_ “Betty. I like that better.” he smiled. _

_ It was the very first time they met. Betty was playing outside when she heard Archie playing with his puppy, throwing the tennis ball and playing fetch. Betty walked over, intrigued by the puppy, but also the bright red hair.  _

_ “What's his name? Can I pet him?” betty asked. _

_ “Vegas, and sure. Vegas! Come here!” he called out. _

_ Betty pet vegas, and was soon playing fetch with them too. They were simply kids having fun. _

He looks at his phone, and was surprised to see a text from veronica. 

**I still want to be friends archiekins, pops? -V**

**Sounds great, ron. -A**

**Yay! Meet in 20. -V**

***

Betty knew she had to do it. She didn't want to hurt him. But she had to do it soon. She thought about what would happen after. Would she start dating archie? No, that would break his heart. She didn't want to lose him either. Betty and Jughead met when they were nine years old. They have always been friends, but they were never as close as Betty was with archie.

_ “What? Are you crazy, this beanie looks so cool on me!” jughead said. _

_ “Cool is not the right word.” Archie said. Betty laughed at Archie's claim. _

_ “Meanie! What do you think, betty?” _

_ “It looks a little funny, juggie. But it's your choice to wear it.” _

_ “Yeah, your choice. Just like Betty chooses to wear her hair in a horsetail and it looks amazing. Maybe one day you will look good in it, Jug.” Archie says. _

_ Betty blushes and laughs. “Ponytail, arch.” _

Betty walked into her house after school with jughead. She puts her stuff down and sits on the couch. “Anything new with the tapes?” she asked. They seem to talk about the tapes a lot, either that or Jughead's story. “Uh not really, just the same stuff.” he responded. “Well, tell me if you need any help.” She said, trying not to roll her eyes. Betty had given up on these tapes a while ago, it seemed hopeless. Once she stepped out of solving a mystery, it dawned on her that a huge part of her relationship with jughead was solving mysteries. They didn't go on many dates, sometimes to pops, but the romance was missing.

Her phone buzzed. 

**You and Jughead wanna meet at Pops in 20? -V**

**Sure, V. We’ll be there. -A**

***

As Archie drove to pops, he thought about how he is glad to still be friends with veronica. He never wanted to hurt her, and she knew that. What he had with Betty was different than any other relationship he has been in. They had known each other their whole life. He couldn't let her go this time.

Archie walked into pops and saw veronica sitting at their booth. “Hey, ronnie.” She smiled up at him as she patted the seat next to him. “Sit next to me, Archiekins, Betty and Jughead are coming.” Archie smiled. “Cool.” 

Archie was looking out the window when he saw Betty get out of her car. She was wearing jeans and a simple sweater, and her ponytail was flailing in the wind. She still took his breath away. He finally could look at her and not feel guilty because he had a girlfriend. Well, at least, not as guilty, she still had a boyfriend. 

The couple walked in and sat down across from them. “Hey guys.” Veronica said. Archie looked up and caught Betty's gaze for just a second, then looked back down at the table. After ordering some milkshakes, veronica broke the news. “Archie and I decided that it would be best for us to break up, we are still going to be friends. We decided it's best before I leave riverdale.”

_ We.  _ Archie was confused as to why she was announcing the whole thing to Betty and Jughead like it was her idea. Archie looks up from his milkshake. “I’m so sorry guys, I’m glad you are still friends.” Betty spoke, looking at Veronica then to archie. Archie could tell she was hiding the happiness in her voice. He smiled. “Thanks betty.” He tried not to stare too long. “Thanks B.” Veronica said. 

***

Betty was shocked by how well Veronica took the breakup. She was also glad archie didn't mention her. She reached under the table and squeezed Archie's hand, just for a second. He looked up at her and she gave him a slight smile. A smile that said “soon.” They talked and laughed all night, talking about the rest of school, graduation, and the rest of the summer. 

When Betty got home, she went upstairs and immediately texted archie. She knew it was a risk, but she had to tell him.

**I’m doing it tomorrow. -B**

**Are you sure? -A**

**Yes. -B**

Betty walked up to her window and saw Archie staring back at her. She smiled and pressed her hand to her window. He placed his hand on his window, and smiled. She went back to her phone.

**😘Night. -B**

**😘Night. -A**

*******

A couple of blocks away from pickens park stood a little shack, about the size of Betty's bedroom. Over the years of betty and archies friendship, they would frequently visit this shack to play with toys and games. They decorated it with a handmade sign that read “A & B Zone”. No one knew about this place except them, they always went after school, on the weekends, until they got older and stopped going.

Archie was walking home from the gym when he noticed that the shack was still standing. It was covered with leaves and vines, but he could still tell it was just the same. Untouched. He walked in and his mind suddenly went to 2nd grade. 

“ _ She said what? That is not happening.” _

_ “Mrs. Gribrock told my parents that I should stay back a year because I can't read.” _

_ “You cannot be in a different grade than me! I'm teaching you how to read. I don't care how long it takes, you are my best friend, I need you in my class.” _

_ And that's what they did. Every single day they would go to the shack and study for an hour. Little Betty would not give up on him, even when he wasn't in the mood to study, she made him. She needed him, with her. _

_ “I think you got this one wrong, betty.” _

_ “What? No way.” _

_ “The word adjective means person, place, or thing, right? _

_ “No, arch, that is a noun.” she let out a small giggle. _

_ “Oh well I guess you we’re right.” he laughed. _

_ “I’m always right.” she said. _

Archie looked around, dusting off the sign. “A and B Zone”. He said as he laughed. He could still see the faint pink glitter sparkle off the sign.

***

After school the next day, Betty and Jughead walked into pops and sat down in their booth. She knew she had to do it, she didn't know if she was ready, she probably will never be ready. “So jug, I uh, wanted to talk to you about something.” she said to him after taking a sip from her vanilla milkshake. “What is it?” he said, putting his burger down for the first time since pop gave it to him. “Lately, we have been really distant. You are off with Charles investigating, and well I'm just here. Our relationship has always been about mysteries and investigations, since I have taken some time away from the tapes, I realized we don't really have the same connection we did when we first started dating, it feels different with us lately.” Betty knew the real reason that they felt different. She wasn't lying to jughead, they had drifted apart, that is just what happens sometimes.

“Betty. What are you talking about? I'm working on these tapes to protect you, to protect our friends!” he said, getting a little frustrated. “But you cannot deny that things have changed between us. They have and you know that,” She responded. “I don't think it's the best time for us right now, jug, you are leaving to go to Iowa and I am going to New Heaven. We can't just pretend that isn't happening.” “I know that it's happening and I thought that we would make it work-” “It wont. We need to break up.” she said with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. “Betty-” “We can still be friends, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship.” “I don't know betty.” He says and turns around and walks out the door. Betty felt empty, she didn't want to hurt him, but if she protected his feelings, she would be the one to suffer. She had to follow her heart.

***

Walking home from pops, Betty went over the conversation in her head, he didn't say no to being friends. That was a good sign. She walked into her house, “Mom, is jughead here?” She asked her mother, who was preparing the vegetables for dinner. “No, he and FP went to check out a new lead, with charles.” Really? After that whole conversation he still goes running after this mystery? Betty laughed at the thought. “Mom, we broke up.” Betty lets out. “What? Honey, I'm so sorry. Why?” “Because of this, him choosing mysteries over me. Were drifting apart mom.” She wanted to tell her mom the truth, but she just couldn't. She didn't have it in her. “Well, I will be sure to make up the extra room for him.” Betty’s heart dropped. It dawned on her that she would have to live with him, not being together. Archie couldn't come over. She rushed upstairs and layed down on her bed, just resting for a while. When she was about to get up, she heard a buzz on her phone.

**Hey. You ok? -A**

Archie must have seen Betty lying down through his window. Another buzz.

**Did you do it? -A**

**Yeah, I did. I didn't mean to hurt him, I'm just following my heart. -B**

**Which you should be able to do. Meet me outside in ten? I wanna take you somewhere. -A**

**Sure. -B**

Betty went downstairs to find her mother drinking tea at the table. “Hey mom, I uh, am going to go study at veronicas, we have a final soon.” Alice looked up at her. “Okay honey, have fun.” Oh she will. Betty walks across the sidewalk over to the boy next door. “Hey.” she said. “Hey. Ready?” he asked. “Where are we going?” she asked as she got into his truck. He gets into the other side. “It's a surprise.”

The drive to pickens park only took seven minutes, but it felt like forever. She wanted to know where she was going. “Can I get a hint?” she begged. “We’re almost there. That's the only hint I will tell you.” When they got out of the car, she knew exactly where he was taking her. “Archie, is our shack still here?” She said as they walked towards the nature covered structure. “Yup, and it hasn’t changed a bit.” he smirked. They walk in to find a piece of their childhood. So rich, so pure, so  _ them. _ “You’re right, Arch. It looks the exact same. Do you remember when I tutored you every single day after school here?” “Yeah, it was terrible.” “Liar. You wouldn't have passed without me. And not being together, that is terrible.” She laughed at the thought. “You’re right.” he says as he gets closer to her. Betty turns around to find Archie standing directly behind her. “I’m always right.” She looked up at him. She could feel her heart beating ten times faster than it was a minute ago. They haven't been this close in a while. And she didn't need to feel guilty anymore.

She grabs his face and kisses him, bringing him as close to her as possible. All she knew was that in this moment, right now, she was with him. Finally.

***

The rest of the world didn't exist. It was just the two of them, together, finally. Archie pulls away and kisses her neck. He reaches for her shirt and she helps him take it off. She takes off his shirt and puts her down on the couch that is in the shack. He kisses her body, exploring a part of Betty Cooper he did not know. He takes off her skirt and plants kisses over her thighs. She undoes his belt and pulls his pants off, needing to see his whole body. She pulls his boxers down as he reaches for her bra. He gently rubs over her panties as she lets out a small moan, he slides them down her thighs. After putting a condom on that archie brought with him in his bag, he gently slides inside her. He leans on top of her and kisses her passionately. She turns him over so she is on top of him, and she smiles down at him. “I love you, arch” She leans down and kisses him. “I love you, betty.” he smiles as she keeps going on top of him. He pulls out of her and she lay on top of him, head on his chest. Archie runs his hands through Betty's hair as he holds her tight. “Arch, can we just lay here for a while?” Betty asked, looking up at him. “Of course.”

  
  
  



	3. speak from the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> graduation time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter three is here!

Today was the day. Graduation. Betty was nervous, she's been waiting for this day her whole life. She turned off the flat iron and finished touching up her mascara. She walked up to her mirror. She was wearing a white dress, dropping a little bit above her knees. 

It had been about two weeks since she had broken up with jughead. After letting him blow off some steam, they had a talk and decided to remain friends, and they were. It was awkward sometimes, seeing him in the mornings and at dinner, but eventually they grew out of it and are fine now. Betty and Archie had been going to the shack everyday. Just like in second grade. She listened to the new songs Archie had written, they enjoyed take out from pops and Betty helped Archie catch up with the rest of his school work because they needed to graduate together. Even Archie helped her with her valedictorian speech. 

“Elizabeth,” Alice spoke with tears in her eyes as she walked into the room with her cap and gown. “Are you ready for these?” Betty looked up at her mother, now crying. “Mom! Don't cry, you’re gonna make me cry and then i'll ruin my makeup!” Betty said, laughing. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, you are so grown up. I’m just going to miss you when you are away.” She wipes away her tears. “I love you mom, i'm gonna miss you too, and we have the whole summer together, and I'll visit as often as I can.” Alice wraps Betty in a tight hug. “I'm gonna finish getting ready, and then I’ll be down.” Betty says. “Okay honey, jughead is already downstairs.” Alice walks out and Betty sits on the edge of her bed. She takes a deep breath. Her and Archie haven't really discussed her leaving yet, he had mentioned the naval academy a while ago, but she didn't know if it was happening or not. They both have been putting this conversation off, Betty didn't want to lose him just yet. She puts her robe on, looking in the mirror one last time. She hears a buzz on her phone. 

**You look amazing. -A**

She walks up to her window and sees Archie, in his gown, smiling right at her. He looks perfect. His hair was combed over, but still a little messy. Just how she liked it. She goes back to her phone.

**You’re not so bad yourself. ;) -B**

She looks up at him, then quickly looks down again.

**My mom is taking pictures, do you wanna come over? -B**

**Are you sure? -A**

**Yes. -B**

**Okay, I'll be there. -A**

She walks downstairs, seeing her mom, Jughead, FP, Jellybean and Charles sitting in the living room. “You look beautiful, honey.” Alice spoke first. “Thanks mom. Uh, I invited Archie over for pictures.” She glances at jughead, but he is looking down at his phone. “That's fine, what about veronica? Alice asked. “She told me that her whole family is going out to lunch before the ceremony, even her abuela came.” “Where do you want to take pictures?” Jughead finally spoke. “I don't know, maybe in the backyard?” Betty said. The whole group moved to the backyard, Betty stayed behind, waiting for archie. She heard a knock on the door, and she smiled.

***

Archie`Andrews walked downstairs from his room. “Hey, mom, I'm gonna go over to Betty’s for some pictures.” he said as he walked into the living room. “I'll go with you, I wanna take some pictures too.” Mary smiles. “Uh, okay sure.” Archie said as he turned to go. “Archie, I wanted to talk to you about something. I was going over the bills, and I don't think that we can afford keeping up with the gym anymore.” Archie turned back at her. “What? What about the donations?” “Those will only get you through the summer, Archie.” she replied. Archie sighed. He was going to the naval academy, he wanted to come back and run the center full time after he came back. “I will think of something, mom. There is no way that center is closing.” Archie said, trying to stay positive. “We will think about that later. Now it's time for you to graduate. Are you excited?” “Yeah, I am. After all of the extra studying I did over the past month, I finally get to graduate.” Archie smiled, because here he was, thinking of  _ her  _ again. She helped him. “I’m so proud of you Archie. I know your dad would be too.” Mary said with a smile. “Thanks mom.” Archie and his mom walked over to the cooper house, and the only thing that was on his mind was betty. He smiled as he knocked on the door.

“Archie!” Betty said as she gave him a tight hug, and held him there for a few extra seconds. She let go of him, and spoke with excitement. “Mrs. Andrews! I’m so glad you’re here!” “Hi betty. Is it okay if I take some pictures too? Brooke would love to see them.” Mary replied. “Of course, come on in.” Archie watched as Betty stepped back to let them in, he took in her whole appearance. Her hair looked amazing, she looked perfect. He locked eyes with her as he stepped in, following her to the backyard. 

“Hey archie.” Jughead spoke to him. “Hey jug, ready to graduate bro?” Archie replied, laughing. “Who would have thought, after all of what's happened, we’d actually graduate.” jug said. “Jail, bear attacks, gangs, evil preppies with rocks.” Betty said as they all laughed. “Don't forget about evil board games and cults.” Jughead added. “We did it, guys. We made it.” Archie said as they hugged each other and then started laughing again. “Come here guys, pictures!” Alice said as they made their way over. “We’re so proud of you guys,” FP said, “especially you boy.” pointing to jughead. They all shared another laugh and then began posing and smiling. After taking various pictures with everyone, they made their way outside. “Who’s driving?” Archie said. “I will,” Betty spoke, “as long as you let me drive your car.” “Sure, betty.” he said with a laugh. “I call shotgun.” Jughead said, as he already made his way to that side of the car. “So I have to sit in the back seat of MY car?” he said. “Sucks for you, arch!” Betty said with a smile. 

The car ride there was filled with stolen looks from the rearview mirror. Every time he looked up, Betty met his eyes. Jughead rambled on about how the tapes just stopped showing up, like they just blinked out of existence. Betty talked about how she plans on spending her summer, and how they should all spend it together. Archie agreed, since he didn't know what to do about his problem with the community center. He was thinking of doing another fundraiser, but that would only help them for a short amount of time. “So, arch, what are your plans for the end of summer?” So they would be having this conversation now. In front of Jughead. “I uh, actually don't know. The community center is struggling right now. I was planning on going to the naval academy, but I want to keep the center running.” “You could always use the money you are using to pay for the academy and put it into the center, I mean, if that's what you truly want.” Jughead said. “That's actually a great idea, jug, that way I can stay in riverdale, work full time at the center, and still help the kids personally.” Archie smiled at the thought. His dad would be proud. “That's great arch.” Betty said, looking at him through the mirror. “Thanks betty.”

***

They arrived at the school, and walked into the gym. “B!” Veronica yelled across the way. “V!” Betty ran up to Veronica and pulled her into a tight hug. “We finally made it, riverdale high school graduation. You look great.” Veronica said, looking her up and down. Veronica had curled her hair, but putting more effort into it than usual, it looked amazing. “You look great too, V. I'm so excited to graduate with all of us together.” She looked back, the boys were laughing about something. “Let's go V.” Betty pulled Veronica over to where the boys were. “Hey veronica.” they both said, at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed again. “Hey boys. Are you ready to graduate?” Veronica smiled. “I guess I have to be.” Archie said, smiling at the girls. “Ladies and gentlemen, if you would take your seats, we would like to begin in a few minutes.“ Mrs. Bell said into the microphone. “I guess I better get up there, I'm kind of nervous.” Betty says. “Don't be, you'll do fine B.” Veronica smiles. “Yeah, you'll do great.” jughead said. “I know you betty, you’ve got this in the bag, just remember to speak from the heart.” Archie said. Smiling and laughing a little. “Thanks, guys, she turns and walks away, holding his gaze for a slight second. 

“ _ What do I even talk about in my speech? I mean, in this town, what memories do we have that don't involve death?” Betty says, panicking. _

_ “Talk about your childhood, or the dances, or the football games and pep rallies.” _

_ “Okay, what else? I don't want everyone to get bored.” _

_ “No one could ever get bored listening to you. Just speak from the heart. You have a story in there, so share it.” Archie says as he takes her hand. _

_ “The heart, huh?” she smiles up at him and kisses him. “Thanks arch, that really helped.” _

Betty walked up onto the stage and took her seat down next to the other teachers. After thinking about that memory, she isn't nervous anymore. 

Mrs. Bell came up on the stage. “Greetings, students, family, and friends. We are here to celebrate these wonderful students, the class of 2020. We will now read the names of our graduates. Betty looks out at the crowd, and spots Archie in the front row. “Archie Andrews” she thought in her head, reminding herself that his last name was at the beginning of the alphabet. She smiles at him, and he smiles back. She thinks back to the time where he was getting inducted as student body president, and he smiled at her, and she smiled back. It was a little moment, but she still remembered it. They always would support each other. She was listening to the first few names, knowing that archie would be soon. “Rebecca Aguilara” she saw him in line, knowing he was next. “Archie Andrews.” Betty clapped and made eye contact with him, as he walked up on stage. His smile was so big, he was so happy. When he passed her on stage, he gave her a wink. She giggled a little and smiled. A few more names passed, then came her cousin. “Cheryl Blossom.” Betty smiled at the sight of her red pin on her gown, knowing that she wouldn't have walked up here without something red on. “Fangs Fogarty.” she glanced in the audience, looking for kevin to see his reaction. He was smiling from ear to ear. Betty clapped and zoned out for a few more names. “Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third.” Betty looked up to see jughead walking across the stage, giving him a smile and clapping for him. “Kevin Keller.” Betty smiled at kevin, saying “Yeah kev!” as he walked by. “Veronica Lodge.” Veronica walked across the stage like a model, she smiled at Betty and Betty returned it and clapped for her. “Reggie Mantle.” She looked at Archie in the crowd and saw him smiling for his teammate, as she clapped for him. “Antoinnette Topaz.” Betty smiled and heard Cheryl from the crowd, “That's my TeeTee!” which sparked a laugh from everyone. “And last, but certainly not least. Riverdale High’s class of 2020 valedictorian, Betty Cooper!” She looked into the crowd, but only wanted to see one person. There he was smiling and clapping. She knew she could do this.

***

He was watching her the whole time. When she clapped for her classmates, when she was announced as the valedictorian, and when she walked up to the podium to speak. 

“Good afternoon, riverdale high's class of 2020. I would like to thank everyone who got us to this point. Our teachers, administrators, friends, and most of all our parents,” That sparked a cheer from the crowd. “We all have grown up, developed new interests, made new friends, but we are all right here. We made it. When I was writing this speech, I decided to include a quote from Oprah Winfrey. ‘Your life journey is about learning to become more of who you are and fulfilling the highest, truest expression of yourself as a human being.’ I think what this quote means is that we have to surround ourselves with people around us that support us, and inspire us.” She looked directly at Archie and smiled. His mind wandered back to sophomore year, at the jubilee.

“ _ Riverdale is Archie andrews.”  _ Archie smiles at the thought. 

“We have to learn who we are, and who we want to be. So, whatever you decide to do, just remember that there are people who support you, because life is short, and opportunities are rare, and we have to take moments like these and cherish them. We have been through a lot together, but remember the fun times we had at football games and dances, those are the moments we’ll remember. Congratulations Riverdale high, we did it!” the whole audience clapped and cheered. 

Mrs. Bell came back up on the microphone. “Students, family, and friends, you are welcome to return to the cafeteria for some snacks and drinks.” The students walked out while the song “don't you forget about me” by simple minds was playing over the speakers. 

Everyone walked to the cafeteria, where most of the parents and graduates were. Archie looked for Betty in the crowd. He found her talking to a teacher and walked up, waiting for the conversation to finish. “Thank you again, the speech was great.” “Thank you Mrs. James!” Archie watched the teacher walk away as Betty turned towards him. “Arch!” she said, already wrapping her arms around him. “You were great, betty. The speech was beautiful,” he looked around and whispered, “you’re beautiful.” She giggled and released him, she was about to say something when Cheryl walked up to her. “Great speech, cousin.” She said as she smiled and looked over to archie. “Do you mind if I steal her?” Cheryl said, acting weird around the two. “Uh, yeah okay.” He watched her grab Betty and walk away. 

***

“My dear cousin, I wanted to know how you were holding up after you and jughead broke up.” Cheryl said, smiling. Betty thought that it was weird that she brought up the breakup, and she didn’t seem upset. “Uh yeah cheryl, we’re fine. We just decided that it’s best for us, with everything.” Betty said, avoiding her eyes. “Mhm. So this has nothing to do with a certain redheaded boy, the one who you fake dated, the one who you said you’ve been in love with for ten years, and the one who broke up with his girlfriend around the same time as you and jughead did?” Betty’s mind goes blank. “Cheryl, what are you trying to say? Me and Archie are just friends.” “Betty cooper. I always knew that you weren’t a good liar. Tell me the truth.” Betty doesn’t know what to do. She’s been keeping all of this in for a few weeks now, it would be good to let it out. “Cheryl, you have to promise me you will not tell anyone,” she said, looking around. “My lips are sealed, cousin. Your secret's safe with me.” “Archie and I, have been, well, together.” Betty said looking around, making sure nobody heard her. “We haven’t really talked about our future yet.” “Well i’m sure you guys will figure it out. As long as you're happy, i’m happy for you.” She says, smiling, walking away. Betty doesn’t know if she just made a huge mistake or not, but it did feel nice to tell someone.

She walked over to Veronica, who had just finished saying goodbye to her family that came from New york. “Well if it isn’t Veronica lodge.” “Betty Cooper.” They hugged each other. “B, your speech was amazing. I’m so happy that we all got to graduate together.” “Me too V, don’t make me cry.” Betty said, tears in her eyes. “This is a happy day! We should be celebrating!” Veronica said as they shared a laugh. “I have an idea!” she said as she smiled and walked away. 

Betty went over and talked to her mom for a while, caught up with some old river vixens, and finally jughead. “Hey jug. Congratulations!” She said as she walked up to him. “You too, great speech by the way.” he said. “Thank you.” she said as she sipped some water. “Attention fellow graduates. As your former student body president, I would like to invite you all to a graduation party at thorn hill.” Cheryl spoke, while standing on top of a table, followed by cheers. Veronica was standing under her,  _ so that’s what her idea was _ , Betty thought. Betty looked around for Archie and saw him looking at her from across the room. He took out his phone.

**Hallway? -A**

She looked up at him and smiled.

**Sure. -B**

She walked out of the cafeteria and into the hallway, walking down so they were far enough away from the cafeteria. She watched Archie walk out of the cafeteria and followed her down the hall. They stopped around the corner, so no one could see them. He reached down and kissed her, they held it for a long time neither of them wanting to ever stop. Betty pulled away first. “What did I do to deserve that?” she said as she giggled. “nothing.... everything.” he smiled and kissed her again. “I love you, I’m gonna miss you so much.” he said sadly. “Arch..” She started. “Let's just have fun this summer, together.” She finished. “He smiled and said “Okay.” “Well, speaking of fun, this will be our last time in this school. Music room?” he asked as he smirked. “Let's go.” she responded with a giggle and they ran down the hall.

***

Archie walked back into the cafeteria after spending about 8 minutes in the music room. Betty made sure his hair wasn't messed up, and that he looked presentable after what they just did. Everyone was still mingling, that was a good sign. He was walking over to his mom when he caught a look from cheryl. She was smiling at him. No, it was more like a smirk. There was no way she could know about what he just did. His mom interrupted his thoughts. “Hey archie,” she said as she hugged her son. “I'm so proud of you, congratulations.” “Thanks mom. Oh and I wanted to talk to you about the center. If it's okay with you, I wanted to use my college money and put it into the center and work there full time.” he said, waiting for her reaction. “Wow archie, that is a big decision. Are you sure about this?” “I am mom, I can stay in Riverdale and help the community and the kids.” he said with a smile. “That sounds great honey, I'm so proud of you.” “Thanks mom, I think this is what dad would have wanted.” “I think it's what he would have wanted too.”

Archie turns around and sees Betty walk in, she was smiling and quickly pulled over by veronica. He walks over to jughead. “Hey jug.” Jughead looked up from his plate of chips. “Oh hey archie.” “So, are you going to cheryl's party?” Archie asked. “Uh, maybe. Not sure, haven't really thought about it. “ he said, going back to his chips. “I don't care what you guys say. You’re both going.” Veronica interrupted, walking into the conversation with Betty at her side. “Come on, It'll be our last party as high schoolers. I'm not taking no for an answer.” veronica said adamantly. “Okay, fine, I'll go.” jughead gave in. “What do you say arch? One final hoorah?” Betty asked. How could he say no to her? “Why not?” he replied with a smirk. 

***

The drive to thorn hill was simply filled with fun. Veronica had picked up Archie, Jughead and Betty in her new graduation present, a new black firebird. Everyone complimented the car as they filled in. Betty sat in the front seat, leaving the boys in the back. They drove with the windows down, Betty feeling the cool summer night’s air blow on her face. She wore her hair down, letting it flow in the wind. They talked and laughed about stories from their high school careers, and to Betty, it dawned on her that this would be one of the last times that they would all hang out like this. At least for a while. She wanted to savor times like these, because it was the end of an era. 

When they arrived at thorn hill, there was music blasting from the house. Veronica had said she called in a DJ for the party, but this seemed like a whole club. They walked in, greeted by Cheryl and Toni, “Drinks are in the kitchen, if you want.” Toni said, smiling. “Come on tee tee, let's dance.” Cheryl said, pulling her away. Veronica had already made her way to the kitchen. Jughead had found fangs and some other serpents and chatted with them. Betty mingled with a few people throughout the night, but her mind was only on one person. Betty and Archie stole glances from each other while he was talking with the bulldogs, or while she was dancing with the girls. She was just waiting for him to be alone.

Later, she saw Archie leaning against the wall, looking down at his shoes. Betty walked towards him. “What are you gonna do the rest of the night?” Betty said, looking up at him. She tried not to get close to him, but she wanted to. “I'm not sure.” he replied, looking around. Betty looked at her peers. Veronica was now dancing with Cheryl and Toni and a cup in her hand, and Jughead was laughing with the serpents. “Follow me. Don't make it obvious.” she turned around and snuck up the steps, eventually into one of the bedrooms. Archie was in the room a minute later. “Last party of the year. I only wanna spend it with you.” Betty said as she smirked. 

Her heart fluttered as he got closer to her. He grabbed her face, kissing her lips passionately. She gently kissed him back, her hands roaming down his back. He placed her on the bed, soon climbing on top of her. He kissed her neck. The feeling she got when his lips were against her skin was a feeling she wanted to last forever. She slowly leaned up and kissed him again, grabbing him by the shoulders and flipping him over, her now sitting on top of him. “I love you arch.” she said as she leaned down to kiss him. “I love you too Betty.” he replied. They smiled at each other and he leaned up to her, kissing her deeply. Her hands reached down to unbutton his shirt. She had only gotten three buttons down when the door burst open.

Betty and Archie turn towards the doorway to see Veronica and Jughead staring back at them.


	4. i'll wait for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took a long time! chapter four is dedicated to emily, tori, caitlin, AND LIZZIE. ily guys sm.

“Ron-” Archie tried to say before the door shut on them. “We fucked up.” Betty said to him. Archie stayed silent and buttoned his shirt up. Maybe this was a good thing, archie thought, they can finally be a couple without sneaking around. Betty fixed her hair and burst out the door without another word. Archie got up and followed her. “V!” Betty yelled after veronica. “Jug!” They turned around to look at her. “What are you gonna say betty?” Veronica said in a smart tone. “I-” Betty stopped herself. Archie looked over at Jughead, he looked like he was about to explode. “We didn't want to hurt you guys.” Archie finally said. Betty looked over at him with tears in her eyes. He should have kept quiet. “Hurt us? Archie how long has this been going on?” “Ronnie-” “Do not lie to me archie.” He looked over at betty. She was trying to fight back her tears. “Prom.” “Oh my god. This is why you broke up with me betty? For him?” Jughead said as he put his hands in his head. “I- I'm sorry jug, we didn't want to-” “Save it betty. And you Archie, I thought we were friends. Best friends.” “Jug, I'm-” archie tried to reply, but he was already out the door.

***

Betty gave up on holding back her tears. “Archie, I can't believe you. You lied to me, right to my face.” Veronica yelled. “And betty. We are best friends. No, no. We  _ were  _ best friends. I guess I was right. You are a scheming, two-faced bitch.” Veronica says to her as she walked out of thorn hill. Betty starts to cry harder as she realizes that all of her friends are watching her, her entire class. Betty runs out the door and just starts walking, she doesn't know where her feet are taking her, but she just needed to leave. She is almost out of thorn hills grounds when she hears him. “Betty, wait!” She turns around and sees Archie running after her. “Arch, just let me walk alone.” she replied, walking faster. She couldn't look at him. She couldn't look at him because he would give her  _ the look _ . The look he gave her when she ended things in the bunker after the kiss in the garage, the look he gave her when he first rejected her sophomore year. “I can't let you walk alone, not in riverdale.” Archie replied as she felt warmth in her heart. He has always been protective over her. “Fine, but no talking.” betty replied. She didn't know what to say to him, she needed to think. “Why not?” Archie asked. “Because I don't know what just happened and I wanna get home, okay?” “Okay, no talking.” Archie replied in a sad tone. 

As they walked home, Betty concentrated on her shoes. She couldn't think about anything else. Each step took her closer to her bed, closer to this night being over with. Today was supposed to be one of the greatest days in her life, and now she lost her two best friends. When they arrived at her house she finally said “Thank you, I'll text you tomorrow.” “Okay.” Archie replied and walked back to his house. Betty walked through her door and it was dark. She walked upstairs and saw Jughead's door closed, which he most likely slammed. She walked into her room and quickly changed out of her dress into her pajamas. She sat down at her mirror, looking back at herself. Her mascara was running, her eyeliner was smeared, and her eyeshadow faded.

_ What were you thinking? You could never be happy with archie, this whole thing was stupid and now you lost both of them. _

Betty took her makeup off and crawled into bed, crying until she fell asleep.

***

Archie walked up into his bedroom and immediately to his window. There she was, sitting at her mirror. He wanted to tell her so many things. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry about the whole mess. He was sorry that they had to find out this way. He was sorry that the whole school found out. But he wasn't sorry that they were together. He didn't want to lose her too. Not again. But instead he respected her and stayed quiet.

Archie woke up the next morning and took a quick shower. He dried his hair and looked out the window. Betty’s curtains were open, but he didn't see her inside. Maybe she was still sleeping. He went downstairs and got some cereal. He looked up at the sound of the door opening, Mary walked in with some groceries. “Hey Archie, how was the party last night?” she said as she started to put the groceries away. “Uh, it was fine mom.” Archie said, playing with his cereal. Mary turned to him. “It was fine? It doesn't sound like it went fine.” Archie looked up. “Huh?” “Archie, you're my son, I know when you are lying. What happened.” Mary said with a little laugh. Archie sighed. “It's about a girl, and my friends. Something happened and last night ended badly.” “Let me guess, Betty, Jughead and Veronica? It's okay archie, you can talk about these things with me.” Archie looked down. “Yeah it is, but i don't think things will go back to the way they were.” “Well i'm sure that whatever happened, just give it time, it will all be okay. You and jughead have been friends since you were 9, and you and Betty since you were five.” She was right. They had known each other for so long, he felt bad hurting jughead. “Thanks mom.” he said as he put his dish away and went upstairs. 

**I'm sorry jug, for everything. -A**

Even though he didn't expect jughead to ever talk to him again, he at least owed him an apology. He sat down in his bed, but never got a response. After what felt like hours of laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling above him, he got up. He looked out the window, and saw the girl next door sitting on her bed, writing in what he assumed was a diary. 

***

Betty woke up the next morning feeling guilty and terrible. This was never supposed to happen. She didn't want to betray Veronica's trust, she didn't want to hurt Jughead. She immediately started crying again. God, she hated how she cried about everything. Betty hates being vulnerable, but she can't control her emotions in certain situations, and that sucked. She wanted it all to go away, wishing last night had never happened. Her mind drifted to a safe place, where it was just her and archie. They would be relaxing in a pool, just them, together. It was nice. She snapped back to reality when she heard her phone buzz. 

**Oh cousin. I am so sorry for what happened last night. I wanted to check on you, make sure everything is okay? -C**

Betty was surprised to see Cheryl's name pop up on her phone, but then she remembered that she told Cheryl about her and archie. She wouldn't be that cruel to tell Veronica, would she?

**I’m fine cheryl. -B**

Betty sent the text, not caring about if it sounded rude or not. She opened a new diary she bought a couple weeks ago. Finally needing to write and put her thoughts on paper.

_ June 7th, 2020 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Last night was hell. Well, it started out good, but then Veronica and Jughead walked in on me and archie. Seeing the looks on their faces made me feel terrible. Archie tried to explain it to them, but it just made things worse. Jughead probably hates me, and I'm sure Veronica won't want to talk to me ever again. I don't know what to do about me and archie. Of course I want to be in a relationship with him, but after last night, that can never happen. It would break Jughead's heart, and make my relationship with Veronica even worse. I need to end it. As much as I don't want to, I have to. _

Just as Betty finishes writing, there's a knock at her door. Without waiting for an answer, Cheryl opens it and walks in. “You are not fine. Get up! Get dressed. We’re going to pops.” Betty sighs. It's not like she has a choice. Cheryl drove here and barged into her room. “Fine.” Betty said as she went into the bathroom. “Great! I'll be waiting in my car outside!” she says as she exits.

Betty fixed her ponytail and grabbed her bag. She fought the urge to look out her bedroom window, knowing he would be there. She walked downstairs, looking around for anyone, especially jughead. She didn't know what to say to him, so she hoped he wouldn't be home. No one seemed to be home right now, so she just walked out the door towards cheryl's car. 

Cheryl seemed to be in a good mood, considering all the chaos that went down last night. But then again, Cheryl Blossom loved chaos. Betty was lost in her thoughts the whole way towards pops.  _ I love Archie, but I have to do it, it will never be the right time for us. I can't hurt jug and v again.  _ These thoughts circled through her head as Cheryl pulled into the parking lot. Betty got out her phone, and finally texted someone. 

**I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. -B**

Betty didn't know what else to say. She wasn't sorry that her and archie happened, because this was the happiest she's ever been. She wasn't sorry that being with someone other than jughead felt good, it felt right. She was sorry that what happened hurt her friends. There was a little voice in the back of her mind always saying,  _ they are gonna find out, you can't secretly date your best friend's ex boyfriend who broke up with her because of you, someone will notice. _ And someone did, Cheryl, who was actually really supportive now that Betty thinks about it.

Betty puts her phone back in her purse, not expecting Veronica to respond anytime soon. Betty gets out of the car and walks into pops behind Cheryl, sitting down in a booth. “I told you cheryl, I'm fine.” “Oh cousin, haven't we been over this already? I can always tell when you are lying.” She was right, almost every time Betty lied, Cheryl knew. Betty thought about her “fake kiss” with Archie in the music room. Cheryl didn't believe that they were just pretending, in fact, it seemed pretty real to her. Cheryl knew that Betty had feelings for Archie before Betty knew herself. 

“Fine. I'm not fine, my two best friends hate me because for once, just once, I followed my heart. Now I can't be with Archie, because that would break Jughead's heart. Veronica will probably never talk to me again.” Betty felt tears in her eyes and fought them back, like usual whenever she got emotional. Cheryl reached out her hand. “Betty, it's gonna be okay. Veronica and Jughead will talk to you again, just give them time. And for archie, well, I don't know.” Cheryl tried to smile and keep the positivity in the room.

“What would you do in my situation, Cheryl?” Betty asked, looking for some sort of advice. “Sorry cousin, but I would never be in your situation. I would never cheat on toni.” Cheryl’s smile faded as she realized that this wasn't helping. “How did they even find out anyway?” Betty asked, looking up at cheryl. “Well, Veronica came up to me and tee tee and asked if we had seen Archie, and we were about to respond when Jughead came looking for you. I soon quickly connected the dots, but as promised dear cousin, I didn't spill the beans. I simply said that I had not seen either of you guys, which seems like a bad decision on my part. Sorry. I guess after that they went looking for you guys and- well you know the rest.” Cheryl looked up at betty. “I took you here so you can talk about it with someone, because i'm one of your only friends right now. 

“Thank you Cheryl, and it's not your fault, it's ours, we were stupid.” Betty responded while she took a sip from her vanilla milkshake. “I just don't know what to do, I want to be with Archie so bad, but it's impossible, it will never happen.” “I can't give you advice again because last time I did that you basically did the opposite.” Cheryl said. Betty knew she was right, Cheryl told her that she was in love with the idea of Archie, which wasn't true. She told her to stop straying, but she didn't. Betty knew she needed to make this decision on her own, it was her heart, her life after all. “I just need to think a little bit longer, then I can figure this whole situation out.” “Are you going to be okay betty?” Cheryl asked. “I honestly don't think I will.” betty replied.

***

Archie waited for her to text him, she said she would. Archie didn’t want to text her first, because after last night, it seemed like she needed some time. Archie didn't even know what to do, he just sat in his room, thinking about what Betty would text him. Texting. He realized that he didn't text veronica. He quickly got up and went on his phone. No new messages.

**Veronica, I'm sorry for what happened, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, there is no good explanation for what I did. -A**

Arche sat back against his wall and sighed. What they did was wrong. Why did it always have to be wrong? It seemed like the universe laughed in Archie's face when Betty was right in front of him. He could never get the timing right. After what happened last night, they could finally be together, officially. But they couldn't at the same time, because it would kill Veronica, and jughead would hate archie forever, if he doesn't hate him enough already. 

He looked out his window, but Betty's room was dark. Where did she go? Archie had no idea. He doubted that jughead was with her, he seemed too mad last night. She could be with veronica, but that didn't seem likely either. It drove him crazy. Would she say that they could finally be together? Or would she tell him that they can't?

_ “I do not want to hurt or lose jughead.” _

_ “I don't want to lose or hurt veronica either. I..” _

_ “So whatever this is, or it was… It's just over.” _

Archie felt so broken. He was just trying to follow his heart. But he deserved it. He could have had her two years ago, but he didn't know what he wanted. Archie sighs and nods off to sleep, not realising it. He wakes up to a knock on his door.

***

Cheryl drove Betty home and let Betty think about her situation. Betty thought to herself,  _ I should text archie.  _ She gets out her phone and sighs. She sees jugheads name at the bottom of her texts. Jughead. 

**I'm so sorry jug, I didn't mean to hurt you. I hope we can talk soon. -B**

Betty sent the text to him. It's going to be so awkward in their house. It's not like it wasn't already. They just broke up, but now that this whole thing happened, he probably won't even look at betty. Cheryl pulls up to her house. “Cousin, I'm always here for you.” Cheryl said with a smile. “Thank you cheryl, for everything. This helped a lot.” Betty gave her a soft smile and went inside. 

She looked around, but the house still seemed empty, her mom was still at work, jellybean probably at a friends house, FP with charles, and jughead, well who knows where he is. She walked up to her room. She was pacing around her floor, she soon realised. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be. She looked out her window, but she didn't see archie. She went back downstairs and walked outside, over to next door. She knocked on the door. She waited a little while for a response, until she knocked again.  _ He has to be here.  _ She thought to herself. The door opened as she looked up to see Archie standing there, his hair messy and looking a little tired. “Betty, hey.” He smiled at her. “Hey arch, can we talk?” she asked. She watched his face fall at the sound of her tone. “Uh, yeah.” he let her in and they walked upstairs to his room. Archie sat down on his bed, looking up at betty. “You can sit.” he said, nervously.

Betty sat down next to him. _ It's for the best, you have to do it.  _ “Arch, I need to talk to you. About us.” she says, fighting back tears.  _ Don't do this, don't cry. It will only make things worse.  _ “We hurt them archie.” she looked at him, he was fighting back tears too. He knew what was about to happen. “Betty..” archie said as he looked at the ground. “Archie, we can't do this anymore. We can't hurt them any more than we already have. It's for the best archie.” she said, now letting out her tears.  _ So much for holding back.  _ Archie gets up. “Betty, what are you saying. I don't want to lose you.” Archie said, now pacing around the room. “Archie, I'm going to new heaven soon, and you'll be here. What did you think was going to happen?” she said, tears still flowing out of her. “Archie, this, whatever we were, it has to end. It will be better in the long run.” she sighed. Archie sat back down and sighed. “I can't do this, it will never be the right time for us.” he said. “Maybe someday, archie.” She hugged him and walked out. “I'll wait for you.” He whispered to himself, but she was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be another chapter!!!! please be patient i love you guys!


	5. i want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> betty is about to leave for college. what could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that this chapter took a while! i had writers block but i really wanted to finish this! so here you go! this is dedicated to caitlin, tori, lizzie, and emily.

It was one week until Betty would finally leave Riverdale and get on a plane to new heaven. Betty had been focused on packing and enrolling for classes all summer, she tried to distract herself with everything she could, she volunteered at the register and helped with her mom and some articles. She did everything to keep her mind off of him.  _ It was for the best.  _ She had to keep telling herself. She barely saw him. Most of the time he was at the center probably trying to distract himself as well. Betty was currently in her room sitting at her desk, looking through old photo albums. She takes out a photo of her archie in the third grade. 

The longest she has gone without talking to him was in third grade, when Archie kissed cheryl. She was so mad, she came home from school and stayed in her room the rest of the day. She told herself she wouldn't talk to him ever again but the next day, she couldn't resist his cute face, apologizing and promising that the next time he kissed a girl, it would be betty.

She laughed at the thought, because the next time he kissed a girl it wasn't her. She was never his first choice. She sighed and went on her phone and liked a picture that jughead posted of him and his dad. The caption said that jughead was leaving tomorrow. She hasn't talked to him all summer, jughead had moved out to who knows where. She immediately texted him. 

**Jug, I don't want to end things like this. Can we please talk? - B**

It was the fifth time she had texted him since everything happened. The other four times he never responded to her. She had waited in bed for a while, until she heard her phone buzz. 

**Fine. Pops in 10. - J**

She smiled as she read the response and grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

***

Archie worked out everyday. He made sure that he kept his window closed, so he could resist the urge to look out at the girl next door. He went to the center everyday, it was a routine. Nothing else. He had talked to Veronica a couple of days ago about everything, she still seemed pissed, but she didn't hate archie. They remained civil, and friends, to be determined. That was how she put it. Archie rarely saw the girl next door, and it hurt him so much to not talk to her. 

Whenever they seemed to split apart before, whether it was betty exploring mysteries or archie boxing, they still remained friends and checked up on each other. This time was different, he could feel it. He was afraid he would never speak to her again before she left. _ When is she supposed to leave?  _ He thought to himself, not knowing at all. He sighed and punched the punching bag harder. He needed to talk to her, and tell her that he wanted to fully be with her. Tell her that he would follow her to yale, he just needed  _ her. _

***

Betty looked up to the familiar sound of the bell ring on the door of pops. She saw her ex boyfriend walk towards her, serpent jacket and beanie on. She missed him, she realized. Not in a romantic way, just in a way she couldn't describe. She missed their friendship, the way he could make her laugh, just how it used to be. Without all the fighting. “Jughead..” she said with a faint smile as he sat down across from her. “Betty, hey.” he said looking at her with a blank expression. She didn't know what to say to him. He knows that she cheated on him, he deserves an explanation, but she didn't have one. Not one that wouldn't rip his heart out and tear it to shreds. 

“The first time it happened. When was it.” he said confidently. Betty was shocked by his tone, it was like he was ready for this conversation. Betty started to get emotional,  _ he deserves the truth.  _ She looks down and mumbles “The variety show..” just loud enough for him to hear. “And it just kept going? Did I mean nothing to you betty?” he said with a harsh tone. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. “No jughead! I stopped it.. Until prom happened.” she wipes her tears. “And then you decided to break up with me..” he puts his head in his hands. “To be with him.” Betty looked up at him. It was obvious that he was mad and disappointed at Betty, and she felt terrible, but she was just following her heart. “Jughead.. I didn't want it to be like this, it just happened.. I didn't mean to hurt you.” he looks at her “Too late betty. You ruined everything we had, not just our relationship, but our friendship.” he looks down. “Do you love him?” Betty wiped her tears. “Yes.I'm in love with him.” she said strongly. “I told you betty, once you were sick of slumming it with me you would go running back to archie.” he gets up and walks outside and Betty runs after him. “Please juggie! I just want to be friends again! I didn't mean for my love for him to hurt you!” “Well it did. And Don't call me that. I don't know Betty, maybe in the future we can be friends again, but right now, no. This is goodbye betty.” He gets on his motorcycle and drives away, leaving Betty Cooper, alone and crying.

***

Archie was pulling into his driveway when he heard his phone buzz, and it immediately brought a smile to his face. 

**We need to talk. - B**

He wasn't worried about what she wanted to talk about, but he was so excited to get that notification, to see her face. He replied almost immediately.

**Yes we do. - A**

He was going to do it, he was going to tell her that he was going to follow her, to be with her. He would have Monroe run the center while he was gone, he was fully on board. He was one hundred percent sure that this is what he wanted to do. He didn't even wait for a response. 

**I'll come over. - A**

**Okay - B**

Archie basically runs out of his house and over to bettys and knocks on the door. “Archie, nice to see you.” Archie looks up to see Alice standing in front of him. “Oh, hey, Mrs. Smith, could I talk to betty?” “Sure, she's up in her room, and archie, the last time I saw her she wasn't doing well and she wouldn't talk to me about it. She will definitely talk to you.” he starts to go up the stairs. “Thank you.” He walks towards her room and knocks on the door and opens it. He looks inside to find the girl next door, sitting by her window, with tears in her eyes. 

“Betty?” he runs to her side. “What happened betty?” Betty looks over at him. “Jughead hates me.. I'm a terrible person.” “No betty! You're not terrible! I love you!” he grabs her hand. “You’re the best person I know, and he doesn't hate you, betty.” Betty couldn't take it anymore. She squeezed her hands together and let it all out. “Why archie! Why did you have to kiss me that night in your garage! Why did you have to ruin everything for me!” she yells at him with tears in her eyes. Archie doesn't know what to do. He's never seen this side of Betty before. “Betty-” she cuts him off. “Why didn't you want me before! Before jughead and veronica!” Archie wanted to give her an explanation, the truth is that he didn't know what he wanted, he was young, and confused.But he knows what he wants now. “You’re right betty, I was stupid back then, but right now, I choose you, I want you!” He tried to do everything to keep her. “No Archie!” she pushes him out the door. “Get out! I hate you!” she slams the door in his face. The words hit him like a bus. He runs outside the house and fights back the tears. He wanted to follow her to yale, but she hates him.

***

Betty thought it would be easier to push him away. It hurt too much. She wanted to be friends with jughead and veronica, and she blamed it on him. Now she has no one. She lost the one person in her life who she loved. And now, she's about to leave for the airport, without saying goodbye to him. The past couple of days, Betty has been beating herself up about those three words. She doesn't hate him. After everything that they have been through, she could never hate him. But he doesn't know that, and it's too late. 

“Ready honey?” Alice said as Betty walked downstairs. “Yeah mom.” Betty was trying to put on a brave face for her mom, but she was overwhelmed with emotions. After all of the bad things that have happened in this town, she didn't think she would actually miss it. She would miss the days spent at pops with everyone. She would miss the sleepovers with veronica. She would miss writing for the blue and gold with jughead. But most of all, she would miss the boy next door. The boy she has known all her life. The boy who was always there for her. But it was too late. 

“Let's go betty.” Alice said with tears in her eyes. “Mom please don't make me cry.” Betty was fighting back her tears. “I'm sorry Betty, i'm just going to miss you so much.” “I'll be okay mom, I'll call and text you.” Betty was going to miss her mother, because after all of the bad things that happened in bettys life, at the end of the day all Alice wanted was to protect her. And Betty knew that. They drove to the airport, and all that was on bettys mind was Archie Andrews.

***

Archie was cleaning his room up to take his mind off of everything. He couldn't stop thinking about those words. She's never been so mean to him before. He just wanted her to be happy, with him, for once. She was right. After he and Betty got together, it made a big mess. But all Archie wanted to do was follow his heart, it was the only thing he could do. But now he's just hurting more. “Ow!” A large box fell on his foot from his closet. Archie picks it up and looks inside it. There it was. The very thing that he held onto all these years. Little archies ring.

_ “I wanna say thank you Betty, for helping me pass. I couldn't do it without you.”  _

Archie can still remember the moment right after he kissed her for the very first time. Her rosy red cheeks from blushing hard, the way she smiled at him.

_ “Will you marry me?” _

_ “Oh little Archie! We’re too young! Ask me when we’re eighteen and i'll say yes.”  _

Back then he was so sure that they would end up together. Archie knows what he needs to do. Archie takes a deep breath and runs outside and knocks on the house next door. “Oh hey red! I haven't seen you in a while.” FP answered the door. “Hi Mr. Jones, uh, is Betty here?” Archie watched FP’s expression fall. “I'm sorry boy, Alice left to drop her off at the airport.” Archie doesn't know what to do. “Thank you.” he replies and without thinking, he runs to his truck and starts driving to the airport. 

***

“I'll be fine mom. Don't worry about me. I love you.” Betty shuts the car door and walks into the airport to check in. She misses him already. She just feels empty inside. She checks in and rolls her suitcase over towards the waiting area. “Alright. 17 minutes and i'm out of riverdale.” she says to herself as she wipes her tears. She feels terrible. She doesn't hate archie andrews. She thinks back about all the times throughout the years she's been with him. He was such a great guy. Ever since that very first day of meeting him, she knew she would always want him in her life. Forever. All the memories came flooding back to her, from school and playdates, to car kisses and dances. She knew it. “I'm still in love with him.” her thoughts came out of her mouth without thinking. She grabbed her phone and was about to text him when a familiar voice stopped her. 

“I know.” She spun around in her chair to see archie andrews, down on one knee, with a familiar ring in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short oops oh well, one more chapter left!


	6. would things be different?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will it all end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter! ahhh. dedicated to my favs caitlin, tori, lizzie, and emily. please dont beat me up happy reading!

She didn't know what to do. The boy she loved her entire life was right in front of her, with  _ the  _ ring. “Ar- Arch?” She looked at him nervously. What else could she say to him. She stood up and walked around to him. “What are you doing here?” Betty was already getting emotional. She knew exactly what he was doing. He got up from his knee but kept the ring in his hand. “I needed to see you.” She looks into his eyes. The same eyes that she's known her whole life.

“Wha- What why?” she glances at the ring in his hand. “I still love you betty. And I know that you still do too. I have loved you since the first time I saw you. The girl next door, the amazing, beautiful girl with the ponytail. This summer, I tried to distract myself from thinking about you. The day you told me that we needed to talk, I was going to tell you that I wanted to be with you. Because that is the one thing I'm sure of right now betty. You.” Betty hears his words and takes each one of them in. Everything he was saying was true. She wanted him. “But-” she tried to get out before he interrupted her. “I'm not done. I was going to tell you that I wanted to go to New Heaven with you. I want to be with you forever betty.” She looked at him and smiled. “You were gonna follow me?” He smiles. “I would follow you anywhere, Betty Cooper.” She felt a tear stream down her face. “This has to be a dream.” she looked up at him. “It's my dream. And it's real betty.” he says looking into her eyes. “Yeah..” She pulls him close and kisses him. She puts her arms around him, hoping to hold onto this kiss forever.

***

He was the first to pull away. “Betty, I love you. And I want this to last forever.” he holds both of her hands. “I need you right now, and for the rest of my life.” he gets down on one knee again. “Marry me betty. You promised.” He looks up at her nervously. He wanted her to say yes. He needed her to. And when he heard those words, his heart was full. “Yes!” he looked at her face, taking her expression in. He had never seen her more happy. “Really?” he was surprised, but he knew that this was right, this was exactly what he wanted. 

“I love you arch. I will never stop loving you. I want to be with you forever too. There's nothing that would make me happier.” he gets up and kisses her again, then he takes her left hand and puts the ring on her. “I can't believe it still fits!” Betty said, happiness exploding from her voice. They both were there, in the middle of the airport, and just for once, following their hearts. 

***

After delaying her flight, Betty went home with Archie to help him pack. They decided that Archie would go to new heaven as he planned and they would rent an apartment with betty. Betty was so excited to start her life, with the man she loved, and she would be with him forever. “Arch, we need to tell my mom.” she said to him as he finished packing. “Why does she think you delayed your flight again?” he looks at her as he puts his suitcase on the floor. “I told her that I needed to say goodbye to you, which she was surprisingly okay with, but she doesn't know about the whole engagement thing.”

The two of them were leaving tomorrow, to start their life together. “We will tell her tonight. Together.” He walks over to her smiling. “Okay.. and I like the sound of that, together.” She smiles up at him. “Together forever.” she says to him. “My fiance, Elizabeth Cooper. Soon to be Elizabeth Andrews.” he says as he holds her hand. “That sounds amazing.” she replied with the biggest smile on her face. 

***

“Mom, we have something we need to tell you.” Betty says as she looks over at Archie with her hand under her leg. Archie was always scared of Alice, but he just hoped that this would go well. “Betty, are you pregnant?” Alice said as she tried to calm herself down. “No mom! I'm not pregnant. We needed to tell you that-” “Ms. Smith, I want to marry your daughter. I love her so much, and” he looks over at betty. “She loves me too.” he looks at alice nervously. “Betty.. Are you sure about this honey? Marriage is a big commitment-” “Yes mom. I love archie! I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” she takes her hand out and holds his hand tightly. “You both seem really serious about this.” she says actually giving the idea a thought. “We are.” They both say at the same time. “I love you betty. And if this is something that will make you happy, then you have my blessing.” Alice says getting up to hug betty. “I'm just going to miss you.” 

“We’re gonna have the wedding next summer.” Archie says to alice. “You guys just have it all planned out don't you?” He laughs. “I guess we do.” Betty smiles at him. “Thank you mom, it truly means a lot that you support us.” she holds his hand, and he knows that everything is going to go right from now on.

***

“V, why am I so nervous?” Betty says pacing around the room. “B! Just calm down! It's your wedding day! It's going to be great.” Veronica says to her as she does her own hair. 

After Betty and Archie moved to New Heaven, they reached out to Veronica and Jughead and told them the big news. It was a little awkward at first, but all four of them came back to riverdale on breaks, and the all became friends again, betty was surprised to see that jughead had ditched the beanie, and veronica still looked the same, the only thing that changed was her hair was longer. Veronica and Jughead were happy for the two of them. They really put the past behind them.

“I know, I know.” she breathes and calms down. “It's almost time! How do I look?” she looks into the full body mirror as Veronica walks up next to her. Her hair was done up in a half up style, and she wore simple makeup, nothing too much. “You look amazing. Archie Andrews is a lucky man.” Betty smiles and wipes a tear from her eye. “Don't cry B or I'll start crying!” Veronica says laughing. “I'm sorry! I'm just really glad that you’re here with me. After everything we’ve been through, this means a lot.” Betty says. “It's in the past Betty, you’re my best friend, I'm your maid of honor. Now let's go get you married!” 

***

“Jug, I just wanted to say thank you. For being my best man today, it means a lot after what happened with us.” Archie said as he was waiting next to Jughead at the altar. “It's all good Archie, I'm just happy for you and betty.” Jughead replied, smiling at him. Archie looked at the doors of the church opening, and he took a deep breath. 

Veronica walked down and up to the altar, smiling at both of the boys. Then it was time. Archie saw Betty walk through the doorway, and she took his breath away. She looked amazing. Archie's smile grew as she got closer to him and stood next to him at the altar. She was smiling and he could see her getting emotional, and so was he. Archie wiped a tear from his eye. “You look amazing.” he smiled as he whispered. She didn't respond, but her slight giggle still made his heart flutter.

“We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Archibald Andrews and Elizabeth Cooper. I believe the two chose to recite their own vows.” the minister said as he gave archie a nod. 

“Betty Cooper. I remember every memory we have together. Even after all these years you are still the girl I would play toys and listen to records with, you are still the girl I fell in love with in the second grade. You have made me such a better person, I truly don't know what I would do without you. I am so grateful to have you now, and forever.” he smiles and keeps his eyes on her the whole time. He was so completely in love with her. 

***

“Archie Andrews.” she giggles and smiles at him. “You are the best person I have in my life. You have always been there for me. I remember the day you proposed to me in the second grade, I told you to ask me when we were eighteen and I'll say yes.” she smiles. “I was so sure back then, and here we are now. I kept my promise. And i'll keep it forever.” She says as she wipes another tear. 

“Do you, Archibald Andrews, take Elizabeth Cooper to be your wife?” the minister asks Archie and Betty looks at him smiling. “I do.” he puts the ring on her finger. “And do you, Elizabeth Cooper, take Archibald Andrews to be your husband?” She smiles and slides the ring on his finger. “I do.” 

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride.” the minister says as bettys tears flow harder down her face uncontrollably as Archie leans down and kisses her. She hears faint applause in the distance, she kisses him back, totally consumed by him. She closes her eyes and wipes her tears.

***

“Betts! You’re crying again!” Betty jolts awake and immediately sits up breathing heavily. “Another dream?” She looks over at the other side of the bed to see Jughead and sighs. “Yeah.. It was the same one as always.” she wipes her tears and lays back down. “It just felt so.. real.” she sighs and looks at him. “Do you ever wonder what would have happened if prom didn't get canceled again? Like would things be different?” Jughead looks at her. “Not really.. I like how everything turned out.. I'm happy with you betty.” She wipes another tear and sighs. “I'm happy with you as my wife.” Jughead says to her. “Me too.” She fakes a smile and turns over to her side and stays crying, thinking about her dream- prom, her life with archie, the wedding. She would truly love him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats it! writing this was really fun! thank you all for the support! anyways if you have any questions comment! peace out barchie nation.


End file.
